A Weekend with Emmett
by Istealurfrenchfries
Summary: Bella gets left with Emmett when the Cullens go for a hunting trip. Later Bella realizes what lengths that Emmett will go to protect her. Brother/Sister fic! ON HOLD.


**This is more humor for the first chapter, but it will get serious in the next chapter.** ** Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight...**_**Darn, I'll have to work on that.**_

** Bella's POV**

The Cullens went for a weekend long hunt. Everyone except Emmett. Since Edward is way too overprotective, I get to be babysat by Emmett, my giant bear of a big brother. But will probably end up babysitting Emmett instead. Now don't get me wrong I love him, but whenever Emmett gets an idea it's impossible change his mind. And I do mean impossible! When school ended on Friday I went straight to the Cullens house. Charlie already knows I'm going because Alice told him I was staying for a sleepover_. 'At least I won't be forced to play 'Bella barbie.' I just have to make sure Emmett doesn't burn the house down'._ I thought dreadfully. As I pulled into the drive everyone was getting ready to leave. Emmett was bouncing with excitement to spend time with his little sister.

"Hi Bella! Ready to have fun without Eddie hovering." He roared. Edward walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"If he does anything too stupid, don't hesitate to call." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Eddie! Give her over! She's mine for the weekend!" Emmett whined next to them. I rolled my eyes_. He was such a child sometimes_.

"Edward come on! Bella will be fine." Rosalie shouted from the other side of the yard. Rosalie was warming up to me, after she realized that I really wasn't going to tell anyone their secret. Finally, to my great disappointment, Edward's grip loosened and he joined the rest of the group. They were gone by the time I blinked. I yelped as I felt big arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around to stare into the golden eyes of a very excited Emmett.

"Soo. What do you want to do this weekend, lil sis?" Wait. Was he actually giving me a choice?

"Umm. I have a lot of homework to do. So you do whatever you want until I'm done."

"NOO! That's too boring. It's Friday. Your homework's not due until Monday!"

"Well, then what do you want to do?" I asked knowing I most likely won't get a chance to do any of my homework.

"Play the Wii with me." He said, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

"Umm..I'm not really the video game type, Em...plus you know my clumsiness, I might end up killing myself." Was he serious?!

"Oh, please Bellsy! Just one game of boxing?!"

"No, I won't win and you'll make fun of me." I defended myself. What was going through his head? I know what bad things will happen if I play the Wii.

"Oh what's wrong Bella? Afraid you'll fall?" Emmett taunted. I glared at him.

"Fine! Take me to the emergency room! If I die then it's your fault!" I all but yelled.

"Yay! come on!" He dragged me toward the house, only to catch me as I fell. I blushed and hurried on. When we reached the house, Emmett pulled my backpack from me and threw it in the corner. He set to work setting up the Wii. I made my way to the kitchen and got the stuff out for macaroni and cheese. I put the water on to boil and waited. When I got around to stirring the pasta in, Emmett ran into the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing?! I've got the game set up!"

"Emmett if you want me to play with you, then you have to give me time to eat." I said patiently, as if talking to a small child. Well I pretty much was. He gave a huff but sat down and watched me cook. When I was finished and sat down he gave me an ugly look.

"How do you eat that crap?" He wrinkled his nose.

"How do you, Emmett Cullen, drink blood?" I said with my own disgusted face.

"Well, little sister, you're going to have to learn if you want to be awesome like me."

"To be 'awesome like you'?" I laughed.

"Yep." He said popping the p. "Now are you almost done? I want to play the Wii!"

"Fine!" I sighed putting the rest of my meal in the fridge. I walked hesitantly toward the living room. Emmett grinned wolfishly and hurried me to the game. He grabbed the white Wii remote and put the wristband on. I followed suit with one of the other ones. I watched him press play and take a smug look on his face.

"Ready to lose Bellsy!" He got into a defensive stance for boxing. I watched the ten second count down. All I could do was groan at the embarrassment that was to come.

Two, one. GO!

Emmett started sending punches to my side of the screen. I just stood there with my hands out in front of me. I didn't know what to do. But by the sounds my character was making, I was pretty sure I was losing. Then, in a desperate attempt to save myself, I swung my right hand out. I had my eyes shut tightly.

"What!" Emmett screeched. I opened my eyes to see the 'you win' on my side.

"What?" I also said, surprised. Did I just actually beat Emmett Cullen? No, I couldn't of. The only one who could even dream of winning against Emmett is Jasper. And even that's a slim chance.

"How did you do that?"

"Well Em, I guess your skills aren't as good as you thought." I laughed.

"My skills are perfectly fine thank you." He growled. "You cheated!"

"Now why would I cheat Em? I didn't even want to play this stupid game. You got what was coming for you." I said knowingly. "Now I'm going to go and do my homework." I grabbed my backpack and ran up the stairs. Leaving behind a fuming Emmett.

I was still giddy when I reached Edward's room, happy I didn't have to face losing to Emmett. I set my backpack on the bed and pulled out my english assignment. I was quickly absorbed in Shakespeare.

A couple hours later, I deemed it was time for dinner. I walked down the stairs, past a sulking Emmett and pulled out the remains of my lunch. I reheated it and sat at the table, thinking about what I would do when Edward was home. Quickly finishing and washing my dishes. I bidded Emmett a goodnight. From which I only got a grunt in response. I laid down and soon fell into a peaceful sleep about Edward.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, it would make my day! **


End file.
